


Wham!

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Dean, Dean-Centric, Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Friendship - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Musical Dean, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wake Me Up Before You Go Go!" Dean hates that song and promptly explains to Cas why AND the fact that he doesn't dance. Or so he says?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wham!

"Wake me up before you go go!"

"God I hate this song!" Dean exclaimed and turned off the car radio. Sam laughed and Castiel merely cocked his head.

"I found that song happy," Castiel said. "And uplifting, why did you turn it off Dean?"

"It's annoying and I don't dance so that makes it twice as annoying!" Dean gritted his teeth and clenched the steering wheel even more so than before. Castiel still seemed confused and Sam was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"Oh Cas," Sam chuckled. "Sometimes humans need a release like dancing or just acting a little crazy or stupid, letting loose, that's a dancing song and it's a better release than alcohol or sex DEAN."

"I told you Sammy," Sam earned a bitch face from Dean as the elder Winchester abruptly pulled into the motel parking lot. "I hate that song and I most certainly do NOT dance."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The hours ticked by and soon it was time to eat, a relatively new concept to Castiel, but one he still enjoyed. Sam had offered to go with Castiel to get that evening's dinner. He had asked Dean if he wanted to join them but Dean declined that he just wanted to rest. Sam then grabbed the keys to the car and walked out with Castiel.

"Dean doesn't look very tired?" Castiel stated.

"He probably just wants some "alone time"." Sam smirked as they made their way to the Impala and got in.

"Crap I forgot my wallet," Sam cursed. "Cas would you mind going and getting it?"

Castiel nodded and got out of the car. He flew to the door and stood in front of it for a few moments not wanting to interrupt Dean if he was in fact in the middle of "alone time", another concept of humans he hadn't quite come to understand, but accepted. Castiel slowly brought his fist to knock on the door when the unmistakable sound of the song that had been playing on the radio emanated through the air. Castiel shook his head slightly and opened the door; he couldn't believe what he saw.

Dean Winchester was dancing…

He popped his collar and moved his hips like some flaming Broadway star, his back to Castiel. He was singing along almost perfectly while his feet moved in sync with the beat. He pivoted and spun around on his right foot with his arms out and his eyes closed. He repeated the action twice before he spun and found himself right smack dab in Castiel's arms. He looked up at the angel, his mouth slightly ajar and a thoroughly shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

"Needed some "alone time" Dean?" Castiel slightly smiled, still holding the flustered hunter steady.

"Don't tell Sammy…" Dean said. "I don't dance Cas, deal?"

"I thought you hated that song?" Castiel asked.

"I lied…" Dean replied, blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
